stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lili O'Day
| spouse(s) = Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett, Malcolm Reed, Jay Douglas Hayes, José Torres | children = Jeremiah Logan ("Joss") Beckett, Marie Patrice Beckett, Declan Charles Reed, Jeremiah Logan ("Joss") Hayes, Madeline Suzette Hayes, Pamela Morgan Reed, Maria Elena Torres | mother = Marie Helêne (née Ducasse) O'Day | father = Peter Thomas O'Day | siblings = Declan O'Day (mirror only) | relatives = Charlotte O'Day (paternal grandmother), Declan O'Day (paternal grandfather), Lilienne Ducasse (maternal grandmother), Richard Ducasse (maternal grandfather) }}Charlotte Lilienne "Lili" O'Day was an Earth Starfleet officer, of Irish and French ancestry, on active duty in the 2150s. ( : Reversal) Biography Childhood O'Day was born on Titan, on March 27, 2109 , to Peter Thomas O'Day and Marie Helêne (née Ducasse) O'Day. Her parents were killed in a kitchen fire on June 12, 2118, while she was visiting her maternal grandparents. Afterwards, she was raised by them. :In the mirror universe, O'Day (there known as Charlotte), her parents and brother Declan (two years younger and who only existed in the MU) were killed in a kitchen fire on June 12, 2118. Her life after being orphaned was difficult, and she frequently got into trouble for minor offenses such as joyriding. Her grades were less than stellar. Her best times in High School were generally spent playing baseball; she played shortstop and sometimes second base on her school's team. After her grandmother insisted that she confront her fear of fire by learning to cook, her life began to change. She was given the chance to cook for the head of the Mars Culinary Institute , and made lobster en croute. The strength of the dish was enough to have her admitted to the school. Early Career Upon graduating, she got a job working at the Tethys Tavern , tending bar and working as a short order cook. Eventually, she purchased her own restaurant, in San Mateo, California , and named it Voracious. She was on Earth at the time of the Xindi attack. When the Enterprise was back on Earth in order to take on a complement of MACOs and eliminate all excess personnel, Chef William Slocum went to her restaurant and had the Harvest Salad and a duck burger, two of her specialties. Impressed, he returned later with Captain Jonathan Archer, and Lili was hired. Starfleet career She joined Earth Starfleet in 2153, and was hired to serve as the sous-chef aboard Enterprise. She was commissioned as an ensign. As of 2157, O'Day still held the rank of ensign. Her roommate was an ensign as well, an engineer named Jennifer Crossman. Lili retired to Lafa II in 2157 upon meeting Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett (Reversal), never attaining a rank higher than ensign. Alternate timelines In 2154, the Enterprise was forcibly sent back in time to 2037, due to the presence of a Kovaalan particle wake. ( ) There were two kick backs in time (Reflections Down a Corridor, Entanglements, The Three of Us, Everybody Knows This is Nowhere). First kick back to 2037 Lili worked in the galley up until the date of her death, in 2082. As the women on the ''Enterprise married, Lili was eventually left as the last single heterosexual woman. During a baseball game played as an entertainment, she ran into opposing catcher Jay Hayes during a play at the plate, and broke her clavicle. In 2039, she was asked out by both Jay Hayes and Malcolm Reed, and began relationships with both of them. In 2040, she had her first child, Jeremiah Logan (Joss) Hayes. Madeline Suzette Hayes followed in 2042. In 2043, Pamela Morgan Reed followed. After Malcolm was killed in 2052, Jay and Lili wed. She died in 2082, committing suicide the day after the death of her husband. Second kick back to 2037 The Kovaalan particle wake was not properly compensated for, on a second occasion, and the Enterprise ''was sent back to 2037 again. This time, Lili again worked in the galley until her death in 2082, but she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and became the ''Enterprise's Chef in 2037, upon the death of Chef William Slocum. In that same year, a failed mission caused the deaths of Jay and Malcolm. Lili did not wed until 2043, when she wed Engineering ensign José Torres. In 2043, this time, her only child was Maria Elena Torres. She again died in 2082, this time of natural causes. Life After Starfleet Retirement In the prime timeline, Lili left Starfleet in 2157 when she and Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett (Jay's Mirror universe counterpart) departed for Lafa II, in order to open a new restaurant, Reversal. Hayes also changed his surname to Beckett, in order to avoid alarming Jay Hayes's sister, Laura. Doug Hayes's existence, and that of the Mirror universe, were deemed classified matters. The change of Hayes's surname to Beckett was also intended to support keeping the Mirror universe a secret. Lili and Doug wed in 2158 and their son, Jeremiah Logan (Joss) Beckett was born later that year. In 2159, their daughter, Marie Patrice Beckett, was born. In mid-2159, Lili and Doug returned to the Enterprise with Joss in order to go to Oberon for Jennifer Crossman's wedding to a planetary geologist, Frank Ramirez. While en route, Lili, Doug, Jennifer, Captain Archer, Hoshi Sato, Malcolm, Travis Mayweather, pilot Melissa Madden, security crewman Deborah Haddon and Chief Engineer Trip Tucker were kidnapped by Witannen in order to be taken out of the galaxy and play war games for a species called the Zetal. The humans were paired up and forced to breed in order to increase the stock of potential pawns in the game. Lili was paired with Malcolm; Doug was paired with Melissa; the captain was paired with Crewman Haddon; Travis was paired with Jennifer; and Hoshi and Trip were paired off. Eventually, the group, along with other species that had been abducted for the same purpose, were rescued, but the bonded relationships continued between Lili and Malcolm, and Doug and Melissa, so Doug and Lili opened up their marriage. Melissa was found to be pregnant as well (Together). In 2161, when the Empress Hoshi Sato was testing a means of connecting to the prime universe in order to obtain more ships like the Defiant, the methodology accidentally opened up a portal not only to the prime universe but also began to create incoherent inconsistencies in time. These inconsistencies resulted in a second opening in 2166 and then a third, in 2181. During the opening in 2166, Lili and Doug's children, and one of Doug's eldest son with Melissa Madden (Thomas Digiorno-Madden), plus one other child, crossed over to the Mirror and were adopted by the Empress. Lili and Doug were contacted by time traveler Richard Daniels in order to get the children back and shut off the Empress's access to the prime universe. Doug and Lili were successful and, once their mission was completed, Melissa determined that she was again pregnant by Doug, and Lili determined that she was pregnant by Malcolm (Temper). In late 2161, Lili had her last child, Declan Charles Reed (Fortune). In 2181, Doug died of a heart attack while hunting with Melissa. On May 25, 2182, Lili and Malcolm married. On December 3, 2202, Lili died at home, on Lafa II. Hobbies and Interests Apart from cooking, Lili enjoyed singing, often singing in different languages as she learned some songs from her maternal grandmother. These included a French song, La Petite Poule Grise, a Portuguese jazz tune called O Pato and a Spanish lullaby, Arroz con Leche. She was a baseball fan, often wearing caps rather than a toque when cooking. Quote(s) "I figured I didn't deserve to have survived, like I wasn't good enough and I hadn't done anything to be allowed to be the sole repository of my family's memories and their love and their talents and everything else. I got into trouble and I didn't face it much. I know now what a difficult child I must have been. It wasn't until I became a master of fire that I began to process it. I began to have a handle on what had destroyed my family, and I could turn it to something that was almost good. And I began to slowly realize that my hopelessly old-fashioned, ancient and unhip grandparents were doing the very best they could for me, and that I should try and, and make it so that things wouldn't be so hard for them." (Temper) "Love me. And that will be how you'll be forgiven. Love me. And love our home. And love our friends. And love everything we make together, whether it's a restaurant or a hand to hand class or a pumpkin pie or, or, or a child." (Reversal) External link * Portrait of a Character – Charlotte Lilienne O'Day Note(s) *Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Lili O'Day is portrayed, as an adult, by and as a child by . Category:Humans Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:In Between Days characters